My Love Story
by kiddounicorn
Summary: CHAP 3 UP.. Zhang yixing, pria berkebangsaan china yang menetap di korea untuk... sempat tertunda karena kenakalannya dimasa lalu, namun setelah .."baiklah aku akan memanggilmu kris ge, gege " ff krislay/fanxing, terinspirasi dari roleplayer @Byutipulay sama @BW EXOKris Krislay Shipper. Kris lay zhang yixing wu yifan fanfic! YAOI BL WARNING
1. Chapter 1

**MY LOVE STORY**

**Author : KiddoUnicorn **

**Cast: Zhang Yixing (lay) – Wu Yifan (kris)**

**Support cast : find it by yourself :D**

**Genre: Romance – Drama – Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating :tentuin sendiri yah chingu yang jelas ga akan ada adegan aneh aneh dipart ini :D**

**Disclaimer : EXO belong to Sment, All cast belong to god, and the story is mine.**

**Perhatian!**

**Banyak typo(s), kalimat tidak sesuai EYD. Alur gaje,dan semua kesalahan yang ada di fict ini.. mianhaeyooo~~ *bow***

**Dont like, dont read it**

**Happy reading chingu-deul happy reading krislay shipperr \(^,^)/**

**Catatan kaki: **

**Sesungguhnya aku author baru dan ini ff pertamakuwwhh. maaf kalo kalimatnya masih berantakkan gitu hehe, Iseng aja buat karena udah liburan natal dan gabisa tidur dan sekarang sudah jam set3 pagiii.. aku buat ff ini karena terinspirasi dari roleplayer. Dan ff ini terinspirasi dari rp ByutipuLAY sama BW_EXOKris yang bisa dipanggil bewe-ipul nih..dulu mereka rame banget di rp karena banyak yang bilang mereka terlalu sosweet makanya aku angkat mereka jadi tema di ff pertamaku ini.. ohiyaa aku suka banget baca ff sebenernya tapi gapernah berani buat nulis tapi kali ini diberani beraniin(?) semoga pada suka terus reviews juga yah biar semangat ngelanjutin ceritanya,cerita ini sebenernya kisah cinta mereka selama di rp tapi aku ubah sedikit gituww. Mian kalo ini ff gagal banget *bow* mian juga kalo rp dari ipul lay sama kris bewe baca ini ff tapi ga sesuai karena aku cuman nulis apa yang aku liat aja. Karena aku shipper bewe ipul rawrrr... balikan lagi juseyooo ^^ **

**Cinta..**

**Apa itu cinta? **

**Ah, aku benci definisi. Yang aku tau cinta itu sebatas apa yang kurasakan. Jadi, biarkanlah cerita ini mewakili apa itu cinta.**

**Karena masing-masing jiwa mempunyai ekspresi sendiri-sendiri dalam mengartikan cinta. Ah, cinta bukan hanya sesempit arti dari perasaan seorang wanita kepada lelakinya ataupun sebaliknya. Bukan pula hanya sekedar kata gombalan dari lelaki kepada wanitanya, saya kira cinta lebih luas maknanya dari itu semua. Bahkan cinta tidak memandang gender dan umur.. semua orang bisa merasakan apa yang namanya cinta, meski terkadang pahitnya cerita cinta menjadi alasan untuk mengucapkan kata berpisah. Lalu untuk apa kita dipertemukan kalau akhirnya akan berpisah lagi?**

Author POV

Zhang yixing, pria berkebangsaan china yang menetap di korea untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya yang sempat tertunda karena kenakalannya dimasa lalu, namun setelah kedua orang tuanya mengalami kecelakaan dan meninggal dunia, ia berubah menjadi pria yang sangat menyenangkan untuk orang lain tetapi dia sangat tertutup saat ada yang bertanya masa lalunya.

Siapa sangka? Pria manis, lembut dan penyayang bernama zhang yixing yang akrab dipanggil lay itu dulunya adalah seorang yang sangat berani kepada orang tuanya, sering berkelahi dan menjadi pelanggan tetap disebuah club malam didaerah Changsa. Ia sangat pintar menari, gerakan tubuhnya yang manly membuat para wanita disana jatuh hati padanya dan ia dijuluki "Changsa Prince". Ia juga dijuluki playboy oleh teman-temannya karena mempunyai banyak kekasih dan mencampakkannya setelah menggagahinya(?) tetapi dia tidak pernah mencintai wanita-wanita itu karena ia tidak percaya akan cinta, senang menghamburkan uang orang tuanya, dan didalam pikirannya hanya uang dan kesenangan. Tapi semuanya berubah, setelah kecelakaan itu terjadi. Kecelakaan yang menimpa kedua orang tuanya hingga harus meninggalkan yixing selamanya dengan warisan rumah mewah lengkap dengan maid pribadinya dan harta yang melimpah . Tapi yixing tidak senang, ia kesepian dan ia sadar betapa berartinya kedua orang tuanya, lalu yixing berjanji utuk menjadi lelaki yang baik demi kedua orang tuanya dan ia memutuskan untuk pindah ke korea melanjutkan sekolahnya disana dan melupakan semua kenangan masa lalunya.

Dan disinilah yixing/lay sekarang, berada dibangku taman universitas Gangnam-Gu. Lay adalah siswa yang sangat pintar dan juga rajin, ia memiliki banyak teman salah satunya adalah Oh Sehun dan kekasihnya Xi Luhan sahabat lay yang ternyata berasal dari China juga. Tetapi lay tidak pernah merasakan jatuh cinta, karena belum ada yang berhasil menarik perhatian lay meskipun banyak yeoja dan namja yang menyukai lay.

"hyung... sedang apa kau disini? Luhan hyung mana?" tanya sehun sambil mendudukkan dirinya disebelah lay yang sedang sibuk memperhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang.

"ahh.. sehuniee, kau mengagetkankuu~" seru lay,

"aku tidak bersamanya sejak tadi, katanya dia mau mengumpulkan tugasnya dulu" lanjut lay. Sehun hanya menanggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti lalu penasaran dengan lay yang masih sibuk memperhatikan orang-orang didepannya, bukan tepatnya melihat sepasang namja yang bertengkar karena hal sepele namun terlihat mesra.

"aaa hyung, aku tau kau ingin seperti mereka ya? Sebaiknya kau cepat mencari kekasih supaya ada yang menemanimu setiap saat" goda sehun sambil mencolek-colek pipi lay. Sementara lay hanya menghembuskan nafasnya. Ya, lay memang mengnginkan seseorang menjadi kekasihnya tapi dia tidak tau siapa... jujur dia iri melihat teman temannya yang memiliki kekasih, luhan dengan sehun, sementara byun baekhyun dan park chanyeol. Tetapi ia tidak percaya cinta dan siapa yang akan memberikan makna cinta yang sesungguhnya kepadanya? Dia tidak tau.

Tanpa lay dan sehun sadar, ada seseorang yang mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka dari balik pohon, Kris. Seorang namja berambut pirang dengan perawakan tinggi melebihi chanyeol yang tingginya diatas rata-rata, dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang begitu tampan, tegas dan cool. Ia mengembangkan senyumnya yang jarang ia perlihatkan pada orang lain saat melihat lay yang sedang menggumam sendiri karena terus digoda sehun. 'menarik' batinnya.

2 jam yang lalu adalah waktu untuk pulang, tetapi namja manis ini masih enggan pergi dari sekolahnya dan lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu diruang dance. Ya, pulang terlambat adalah hobi lay karena ia sangat senang berlatih dance meskipun kemampuannya sudah diatas rata-rata. Biasanya ia akan menghabiskan waktunya bersama sehun dan luhan yang juga pandai menari tetapi kedua sejoli itu sudah pergi meninggalkannya sendirian dengan alasan dari oh sehun 'pergi ke kedai bubble tea bersama luhanie'. Lay menyeka keringat yang terus menetes dari pelipisnya, ia hanya memakai celana jeans hitam dan kaos putih polos yang sukses memperlihatkan lekukan tubuhnya karena kaos yang ia kenakan sudah basah terkena keringatnya. Tanpa ia sadari ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikannya tanpa berkedip. Kris menelan air liurnya kasar karena melihat pemandangan yang 'waw' bagi kris, hingga tanpa sadar ada lay sudah keluar dari ruang dance dan memandangnya dengan raut wajah yang bingung.

"hey, eumm apa kau baik baik saja? Sedang apa kau didepan pintu?" tanya lay, sesaat kris tersadar dari lamunannya karena senggolan dari tangan lay, lay mengerutkan dahinya, "gwenchanayo?" lanjut lay,

kris terkejut "ahh..a..aku baik baik saja" sambil memberikan senyuman terbaiknya, "engg aku tadi mendengar ada suara musik dari sini padahal sekolah sudah selesai 1 jam yang lalu, ternyata ada kau didalam hehe" kris menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sama sekali. 'awkward' batinnya. Lay hanya mengangguk mengerti,

"baiklah aku pulang duluan yah ^^" seru lay, kris menahan tangan lay sebelum namja yang lebih pendek melangkahkan kakinya lebih jauh

"mau pulang bersamaku? Engg aku pikir bus selanjutnya akan datang 30 menit lagi" lay berpikir sejenak lalu mengangguk.

Suasana didalam mobil kris sangat canggung, hanya sesekali lay bergumam kecil karena sibuk memberi kabar lewat ponselnya kepada Do Kyungsoo, teman seapartmen Lay. Kyugsoo pandai memasak sama seperti Lay dan kyungsoo memiliki kekasih, Kim joonmyeon yang juga tinggal di apartmen yang sama karena lay menyuruh mereka tinggal bersamanya agar suasana di apartmen tidak sepi seperti dirumahnya.

"apa kau buru-buru pulang?" suara kris memecah keheningan, kini pukul 7 dan perut kris sangat lapar, ia berinisiatif mengajak lay makan malam bersama agar mereka lebih akrab.

"tidak, memangnya kenapa?" jawab lay,

"lebih baik kita mampir di kedai ramen terlebih dahulu? Makan malam sekaligus kita berkenalan, hey bahkan aku belum tau nama mu" kris nyengir, 'ini sangat menegangkan' batin kris. Lay tersenyum, lalu mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan kris.

"aku pesan ramen nya dua mangkuk dan dua ice lemon tea" kris berkata pada pelayan. Lalu berapa saat kemudian pesanan mereka datang, lay langsung menyantap ramennya, kris yang ingin mengeluarkan suara bass nya mengurungkan niatnya karena tidak mau menggganggu lay nya yang lapar. Oh bahkan wu yifan sudah berani berkata 'lay nya' terkesan posesif.

Setelah selesai makan, kris menatap lay sambil mengelap sudut bibir lay "kau bahkan terlihat sangat lapar" tidak bisa dipungkiri lay sangat senang diperhatikan seperti itu, kedua pipinya merona dan mampu dilihat oleh kris.

"zhang yixing, kau bisa memanggilku lay dan eum siapa namamu?" lay menatap kris lembut,

"wu yifan kau bisa memanggilku kris, dan aku sudah tau namamu lebih dulu karena kau adalah salah satu siswan pintar di Gangnam-gu" kris tersenyum lembut. Lay kembali merona 'ahh mengapa ia sangat tampaan' batin lay. Lalu melanjutkan acara ngobrolnya bersama kris.

Mereka sudah dalam perjalanan pulang karena kyungsoo menghawatirkan lay yang belum juga tiba dirumah padahal sudah setengah sembilan malam.

"baiklah aku akan memanngilmu kris ge, gege~" ucap lay,dia baru tau jika kris lebih tua satu tahun yaa seumuran dengan luhaniee.

"aigooo kyeoptaa~ terserah padamu lay mau memanggilku apa" kris mengacak rambut lay sementara lay hanya mem-poutkan bibirnya karena rambutnya berantakkan.

"ahh kita sampai" seru kris, lay membuka seatbeltnya

"gumawo gege sudah mengantarkanku, aku masuk dulu ne? Sampai jumpa lagii paiii~" lay berlari kecil segera masuk kedalam rumahnya karena udara terasa sangat dingin. Kris menyunggingkan senyumannya didalam mobil 'aku akan mendapatkanmu' batin kris.

Sementara didalam apartment lay...

"MWO!" seru baekhyun, kyungsoo, dan chanyeol kaget karena lay bilang ia pulang dan makan malam bersama seorang wu yifan. Sementara Suho a.k.a Kim Joonmyeon hanya melanjutkan acara nonton tv nya karena tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan mereka. Baekhun dan chanyeol pergi ke apartment nya karena mereka rindu masakan kyungsoo ya begitulah kira kira alasannya.

"aduhhh" lay menutup telinganya, "memangnya kenapa kalau aku pulang dengannya kyungsoo-ah?" lanjut lay..

"engg hanya saja wu yifan ituuu...

- - - - ToBeContinued - - - -

Gumawo yang udah baca, mian kalo ada salah salah *bow*


	2. Chapter 2

MY LOVE STORY

* * *

Author : KiddoUnicorn

Cast: Zhang Yixing (lay) – Wu Yifan (kris)

Support cast : find it by yourself :D

Genre: Romance – Drama – Hurt/Comfort

Rating :tentuin _sendiri_ yah chingu yang jelas ga akan ada adegan aneh aneh dipart ini :D

Disclaimer : EXO belong to Sment, All cast belong to god, and the story is mine.

Perhatian!

YAOI! Banyak typo(s), kalimat tidak sesuai EYD. Alur gaje,dan semua kesalahan yang ada di fict ini.. mianhaeyooo~~ *bow*

Dont like, dont read it

Happy reading chingu-deul happy reading krislay shipperr \(^,^)/

"aduhhh" lay menutup telinganya, "memangnya kenapa kalau aku pulang dengannya kyungsoo-ah?" lanjut lay..

"engg hanya saja wu yifan ituuu..."

* * *

"engg hanya saja wu yifan ituuu namja yang terkenal sangat dingin pada semua orang, dia seniorku dikelas rap" jawab chanyeol ragu.

"awwww dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang sangat tampan itu lay-ahh, banyak yang ingin sekali mendekatinya tapi kris terlalu dingin" potong baekhyun yang sukses mendapatkan jitakan dari sang kekasih.

"baekieeee tega sekali kau padakuuu, kau melupakankuuu~" ucap chanyeol seraya mencubit kedua pipi namja chingu nya,

"appo chanieee~" lanjut baekhyun yang langsung dipeluk oleh chanie nya, huhh mereka berdua memang sering sekali meributkan hal kecil.

'dingin ya? eumm tapi mengapa sifatnya sangat manis padaku?' pikir lay, setelah itu meninggalkan chanbaek yang masih sibuk berpelukan dan kyungsoo yang sibuk menonton acara tv bersama suhonya.

Didalam kamarnya, lay tidak berhenti tersenyum mengingat senyuman milik namja yang katanya dingin itu.

'untuk apa kau meminta nomer ponselku?' tanya lay dalam perjalanan pulang,

kris terlihat berpikir 'agar kita bisa terus berteman?' jawab kris. Lay tersenyum sangat manis untuk kris.

ia mengingat percakapan mereka dimobil tadi...

'ah apa aku jatuh cinta?' lay mengangkat kedua bahunya tidak peduli, yang jelas ia sangat lelah hari ini, dan ia segera menuju ke alam mimpinya.

* * *

Pagi menjelang, terlihat seorang namja yang masih sibuk bergelung dengan selimutnya, terlihat sangat tampan tapi juga cantik disaat yang bersamaan. Ia menggeliat tidak nyaman saat ada cahaya matahari yang berhasil masuk ke kamarnya masih enggan untuk membuka matanya. Hingga tiba-tiba...

BRAKK..

"Yaaaa! Ribut sekaliii..." jerit lay, ia langsung membuka matanya dan menemukan wajah baekhyun dan chanyeol yang berbinar-binar. Kenapa?

"Hyuuuuungg~ palliii bangunn dan kau harus segera mandi dan berdandan yang cantiikkkk, ayo cepat aku akan mendandanimuu" semprot baekhyun yang dengan bantuan chanyeol menarik tubuh lay untuk menjauh dari kasurnya.

"Yaaaa! Ini hari sabtu baekieeee dan aku tidak harus bangun pagi untuk pergi menuju kampuuss" ucap lay dan kembali memeluk gulingnya.

"Hyuuungg didepan ada kris hyung!" chanyeol beringsut menarik guling lay. Seketika lay membuka matanya. 'aishhh jinjayo? Mau apa dia kesini' batin lay. Lalu ia segera mandi dan bersiap menemui kris sesuai saran baekhyun dan chanyol.

Sementara diruang tengah, kris duduk bersama suho dengan perasaan bahagia karena akan bertemu lay namun juga kesal karena terus ditatap tajam oleh suho. Dan kyungsoo sedang berada didapur membuatkan minuman untuk kris.

"Kau namjachingu lay?" tanya suho dingin.

"Bukan, eum maksud ku akan" jawab kris dengan smirk nya.

"jangan sakiti lay, dia hanya terlalu polos akan makna cinta" nasihat suho. Kemudian datang kyungsoo yang membawa minuman untuk kris.

"tunggu sebentar ya hyung, baekhyun dan chanyeol sedang membangunkan lay" kata kyungsoo. Kris mengangguk lalu meminum teh buatan kyungsoo.

"kris gege!" pekik lay. Jujur saja ia sangat senang kris gegenya mengunjunginya, namun ia berusaha menutupinya karena ia tidak yakin kalau ia mencintai namja pirang itu.

Kris menoleh ke arah lay dan tersenyum lembut, sementara dibelakang lay, chanyeol mencibir

"Sejak kapan ia jadi suka tersenyum seperti itu ya baekiee?" sedangkan baekie? Ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Kris yang mendengar cibiran chanyeol buru-buru memasang wajah cool nya lagi.

"kenapa kau berkunjung pagi sekali? Mianhae tadi aku lama, aku baru bangun kkk~" ucap lay sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"A...aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat" jawab kris ragu.

Lay mengerutkan dahinya 'aneh sekali' tapi segera ditepis pikiran-pikiran negatifnya terhadap kris, lagi pulaa ia bosan hari ini hanya dirumah. Lay beranjak mendekati kris lalu menarik tangan kris dan segera keluar rumah.

"Baekiee, Chaniee, Kyungiee, suhoooo.. aku keluar sebentar ne~" ucap lay seraya keluar rumah, "aku akan mengabari kalian jika terjadi sesuatu tenang saja" lanjutnya setelah melihat raut khawatir dari ke -4 sahabatnya.

* * *

Saat diperjalanan..

"Kenapa kau menarikku begitu saja? Bahkan aku belum pamit pada teman-temanmu kalau aku akan menculikmu seharian ini" tanya kris.

"Kau menculikku ge?" terlihat raut khawatir diwajah lay.

"Ah aniyoo, hanya saja meminjammu seharian ini untuk menemaniku menghabiskan akhir pekan. Kau mau kan?" lay hanya menganggukkan kepalanya antusias.

"Kenapa kau mau diajak pergi oleh seseorang yang bahkan baru kau kenal kemarin sore?" tanya kris heran. Ia berharap lay akan menjawab 'karena aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama' sama seperti dirinya dan akhirnya mereka jadian, tapi sayang itu hanya harapan seorang kris.

"Aku pikir gege orang ang baik" jawab lay singkat. Kris tersenyum sesaat. Lalu kembali fokus mengemudikan mobilnya sambil sesekali melirik lay yang menikmati perjalanannya dalam diam.

* * *

Kris ingin mengajak lay pergi ke taman yang letaknya jauh dari kota sehingga memakan waktu sekitar 2 jam untuk menuju kesana, taman ini terlihat sepi karena memang belum banyak orang yang berminat datang kesini, tetapi kris senang mengunjungi taman ini jika pikirannya sedang penat.

Kris memarkirkan mobilnya, lalu melihat kearah lay yang sibuk membelalakkan matanya, bagaimana tidak? Taman yang mereka kunjungi saat ini terlihat begitu sepi dan jangan lupakan taman ini sangat indah terdapat air mancur ditengah tengah hamparan rumput hijau yang tumbuh bunga lili putih disekitarnya, udaranya sangat sejuk. Lay membuka seatbeltnya dan langsung keluar meninggalkan kris yang masih menatapnya dari dalam mobil, sudah kris duga lay itu sangat berlebihan dan ia yakin lay akan sangat senang jika ia membawanya ketempat ini.

Kris mengeluarkan beberapa barang yang ia bawa dibagasi lalu menggelar karpet diatas hamparan rumput hijau didekat air mancur itu, ya bisa dibilang kris sedang mengajak lay untuk piknik. Setelah semua siap, kris duduk di karpet sambil melihat kearah lay yang sedang sibuk menangkap kupu-kupu... 'seperti anak perempuan saja' batin kris. Jika dilihat dari posisi kris saat ini, lay terlihat sangat amat feminin. Lay menggunakan sweater pink dan celana panjang berwarna putih, dia menggenggam bunga lili putih yang tumbuh disekitar taman sambil mencoba menangkap kupu-kupu. Kris tak henti hentinya tersenyum saat memandangi lay dari jauh.

BUGHH~

"Awhh appooooooo ;_;" Kris membelalakan matanya ketika objek yang dari tadi sedang dipandanginya terjatuh dan segera duduk sambil memeluk lututnya sendiri. Kris langsung berlari kearah lay untuk melihat keadaan lay.

"Aishhhh kenapa bisa begini? Kau ceroboh sekalii.." ucap kris seraya menggendong lay dan mendudukkannya di carpet. Kris mengambil P3K yang sengaja dia bawa dari rumah kalau kalau ada insiden yang tidak diinginkan dan ternyata benar kan?

Kris mulai menggulung celana lay yang tampak noda berwarna merah yang ia yakini darah lay dan noda coklat karena tanah ditempat lay jatuh tadi sedikit becek karena embun. Lay terpeleset rumput-rumput basah itu.

"Jangan melihat, ini pasti akan sakit lebih baik kau melihat air mancur itu" ucap kris kepada lay yang langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke air mancur. Lay memejamkan matanya dan menggigit bibirnya ketika merasakan perih dilututnya yang sedang ditekan oleh kris menggunakan kapas yang beralkohol untuk membersihkan lukanya.

Kris tampak khawatir pada lay, ia segera menempelkan plester luka untuk menutup lukanya. Ia melihat lay yang masih memejamkan matanya, kris tersenyum jahil. Kris menyipratkan air kearah wajah lay.

"Yaa! Gegee..." pekik lay mengusap kasar wajahnya yang basah akibat cipratan air dari kris. Lay membalas mencipratkan air kepada kris dan sebaliknya begitu seterusnya hingga mereka sadar kalau baju yang mereka kenakan sudah basah akibat bermain air.

"heyy heyy hentikan ini princess... baju kita sudah basah, kau mau kita berdua sakit dan tidak bisa pulang dari sini?" ucap kris. Lay memukul pelan lengan kris dan mempoutkan bibirnya ketika dipanggil 'princess' oleh kris.

"gege aku ini namja bukan yeoja yang bisa kau panggil princess" lay makin mempoutkan bibirnya.

Kris mengambil alih bunga lili putih yang masih lay genggam dari tadi. Lay semakin kesal dan mengalihkan wajahnya dari kris. Kris yang hanya bisa melihat lay dari samping kembali tersenyum lembut. Ia menyelipkan bunga lili putih itu di telinga kanan lay membuat diriya terihat semakin manis dimata kris.

"Kau cantik sekali hari ini lay.." kris menatap lay, sedangkan lay tampak merona dengan helaian rambutnya yang sedikit basah itu tertiup angin sejuk sehingga menambah kesan cantiknya.

"Gumawo gege" Lay menutup wajahnya yang memerah dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kajja, kita pergi dari sini hari sudah mulai sore.. cepat naik kepunggungku" ucap kris seraya menggendong tubuh lay dipunggungnya.

"apa tidak apa apa jika kau menggendongku terus?" tanya lay khawatir. Ia merasa merepotkan kris.

"Bahkan tubuhmu terasa sangat ringan" jawab kris singkat sambil berjalan kearah mobilnya yang terparkir tidak jauh dari taman. Lay kembali merona dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dipunggung kris. Kris tersenyum saat merasakan detak jantung lay yang berdegup tidak normal seperti dirinya, 'dia pasti sedang merona dan itu pasti sangat manis' batin kris.

Kris mendudukkan lay dimobil dan memakaikannya seatbelt, setelah memakai seatbelt untuk dirinya sendiri barulah mereka kembali ke kota.

* * *

Saat diperjalanan...

"Kau suka ice cream tidak? Kalau iya akan aku traktir karena kau menerima tawaranku untuk menemaniku seharian ini" tawar kris.

"Ahhhhh iyaa aku suka gee~ belikan aku yang banyak yahh" lay merajuk.

"imut sekali" ucap kris sambil mengacak rambut lay.

"apa kau bilang ge?" lay mengerutkan dahinya. Penasaran. Kris berkata terlalu pelan sehingga dia tidak mendengarnya.

"rakusss" jawab kris singkat. Sementara lay hanya mempoutkan bibirnya. Jika lay sudah mempoutkan bibirnya ia terlihat saangat imut, kris saja mengakuinya.

Lalu kris melajukan mobilnya ke kedai ice cream yang ia maksud. Sekarang ini jantungnya berdetak tidak normal karena orang disebelahnya masih saja mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia sangat ingin memilikinya, memiliki lay.

* * *

Mereka berhenti ditaman, memesan ice cream lalu duduk dibangku taman. Lay terlihat senang sekali karena dibelikan dua cup ice cream. Kris yang tidak memesan ice cream lebih tertarik untuk memperhatikan lay yang sedang memakan ice creamnya. Saking semangatnya makan ice cream, sudut bibir lay tampak belepotan(?) dan kris berinisiaif untuk membersihkannya dengan ibu jarinya. Karena posisi mereka yang terlalu dekat lay tidak bisa menahannya lagi, pipinya merona dan kris melihatnya tersenyum lembut menatap mata lay.

"Jangan terburu-buru, santai saja kau selalu terburu-buru jika makan bersamaku" ucap kris.

"kkk~ aku tidak terburu-buru ge~ aku hanya sangat senang karena sudah lama aku tidak makan ice cream dan aku tidak tau ada ice cream seenak ini" jawab lay riang.

"kau berlebihan" jawab kris singkat dan terkesan marah karena nada dingin bicaranya.

"mianhae..." lirih lay.

"Tapi aku suka" ucap kris sambil mencolekkan ice cream tepat di hidung lay.

"Gegeee " pekik lay. Kris tertawa, ia senang menggoda lay. Lay terlihat manis jika sedang merajuk.

"Apa kau tidak pernah dibelikan ice cream yang banyak oleh kekasihmu?" tanya kris.

"Aku tidak punya kekasih"Jawab lay singkat. Kris menyeringai, itu artinya dia memiliki peluang yang besar untuk memasuki hati lay dan memilikinya.

"Bagaimana bisa seorang zhang yixing yang manis sepertimu tidak memiliki kekasih?"

"Jadi aku manis gee?" tanya lay berbinar. Sungguh ia ingin terbang jika terus dipuji seperti ini oleh kris.

"begitulah" ucap kris tersenyum lembut kearah lay. Lay kembali merona, dia sangat gugup baru pertama kali dia merasa seperti ini.

"Apa gege punya kekasih?" tanya lay ragu. Okay ia mengaku telah jatuh hati pada kris dan ia ingin kris selalu bersamanya.

"Sebentar lagi" jawab kris singkat. 'Dengan siapa?' batin lay berkecamuk. Perasaan senang dan sedih bercampur aduk, ia takut perasaannya hanya cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Memangnya siapa yang gege sukai? Apa gege tidak mau berceritapadaku?" tanya lay berharap.

"Kau" jawab kris singkat. Apa?! Lay tidak salah dengar kan kali ini.. kris bilang ia menyukai lay...

"iya kau tidak salah dengar, aku memang menyukaimu" ucap kris seolah bisa membaca pikiran lay. Rasanya lay ingin terbang saat itu jugaa.

"Jadi, apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku? Menemani hari-hariku agar menjadilbih indah?" tanya kris lembut sambil menatap pada mata lay. Lay balas menatap kris, terlihat ada keseriusan dimata kris. Lay menundukkan wajahnya, ia senang sekaliii dapat dilihat wajahnya yang memerah sekarang.

"Saranghae.." lanjut kris, ia menggenggam kedua tangan lay.

"Nado saranghae gegee " Lay menghambur kedalam pelukan kris. Kris balas memeluk lay dan mengelus rambut lay.

"Ijinkan aku untuk selalu terus berada disampingmu, menjagamu dari sifat cerobohmu dan membahagiakanmu"

Lay mengangguk, keluar cairan bening dari sudut mata lay, ia terharu tidak pernah merasakan kehangatan seperti ini. Ia menyukainya. Ya, iya mencintai namja yang sedang memeluknya ini.

"Jadi, mau kemana kita sekarang princess? Lebih baik kita pulang, hari sudah mulai larut" tanya kris.

"Yaaa! Gegeeee aku namjaaa " pekik lay seraya kris menggendongnya ala bridal style menuju ke mobil.

* * *

Saat diperjalanan menuju apartment, lay sudah terlelap wajahnya terlihat sangat damai. 'dia terlalu lelah sampai-sampai ketiduran seperti itu, huhh mudah-mudahan saja luka dikakinya tidak memburuk besok pagi' pikir kris.

Kris membuka seatbeltnya dan seatbelt milik lay ketika sampai didepan apartment lay, ia menggendong lay masuk kedalam apartment. Beruntung apartment lay terletak dilantai 1 dan tidak jauh dari lobby sehingga tidak terlalu jauh dia menggendong lay, jujur saja dirinya juga lelah tetapi rasa senang nya lebih besar dibandingkan perasaan lelahnya hari ini.

Kris mengetuk pintu apartment lay dan terdengar ada yang membuka pintu dari dalam ternyata suho. Suho melihat kris tidak suka karena menggendong lay yang tertidur dengan amat posesif.

"Hey kau apakan dia?!" seru suho setengah berbisik. Ia tidak mau berteriak dan membangunkan kekasihnya yang tertidur disofa karena menemaninya menonton tv sambil menunggu kepulangan lay.

"dia hanya tertidur, mungkin dia kelelahan. Bolehkah aku antarkan dia ke kaamarnya?" tanya kris sopan. Ia dapat merasakan kalau suho tidak suka padanya, terlihat dari caranya memandang kris.

Suho mengangguk dan memiringkan badannya agar kris dapat masuk dan mengantarkan lay ke kamarnya. suho menunggu kris didepan pintu apartment sambil mengelus surai lembut kyungsoonya.

Kris membaringkan tubuh lay diatas kasurnya dan membenarkan letak selimut ungu lay agar lay-nya tidak kedinginan. Kris mengelus surai dark brown milik lay dengan lembut. 'wajahnya sangat damai ketika tidur' kris tersenyum. Ia mendekatkan wajah nya ke wajah lay dan mencium kening lay dengan lembut. Lay tampak menggeliat pelan dalam tidurnya.

"Selamat malam my princess" kris tersenyum lalu keluar dari kamar lay dan langsung berpamitan kepada suho.

* * *

Kris tersenyum mengingat hal yang ia alami hari ini, dia sangat senang. Bagaimana tidak, lelaki yang selama ini menjadi incarannya akhirnya menjadi miliknya. Kris tau lay adalah orang yang sangat lembut dan juga manja. Ia tidak menyangka dampaknya sampai seperti ini, hampir seharian ini dia hanya tersenyum padahal biasanya untuk menyunggingkan senyum tipis pada orang lain saja sangat sukar.

Kris membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur king-size miliknya. Ia tidak bisa tidur. Maklum sedang jatuh cinta kkk~ ia kembali tersenyum.

.

.

'Sekarang ini Zhang Yixing adalah milikku, aku berjanji akan menjaganya dan tidak akan menyakitinya. Saranghae Lay'

* * *

- -ToBeContinued - -


	3. Chapter 3

Kris membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur king-size miliknya. Ia tidak bisa tidur. Maklum sedang jatuh cinta kkk~ ia kembali tersenyum.

'Sekarang ini Zhang Yixing adalah milikku, aku berjanji akan menjaganya dan tidak akan menyakitinya. Saranghae Lay'

* * *

**Happy reading!**

Pagi menjelang.. terlihat dua orang namja manis yang sedang berkutat dengan masakannya masing masing, mereka adalah Lay dan Kyungsoo. Tiba-tiba seorang namja dengan wajah tampan yang terlihat masih mengantuk memelingkarkan tangannya dipinggang kyungsoo.

"hyung, sudah bangun hm?" tanya kyungsoo seraya mengusap rambut suho.

"yes baby, kau masak apa? Baunya sedap sekali?" suho berkata seraya mengecup leher jenjang milik kyungsoo.

"jadi, apa yang baunya sedap? Masakan kyungsoo, atau leher kyungsoo, hyung?" tanya lay sedikit mencibir.

"dua duanya sedap menurutku" jawab suho singkat.

"sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar ini kan masih pagi, lebih baik kita cepat mandi, chanyeol, baekhyun, luhan dan sehun akan datang, kita akan makan bersama dengan mereka" ujar kyungsoo.

"ohh itu sebab kalian masak sangat banyak pagi ini, ah ne~ kajja kita mandi kyungie" ajak suho seraya menggandeng kyungsoo menuju kamarnya untuk mandi. Kyungsoo sudah menunduk sejak pipinya memerah akibat ucapan suho dan tidak menolak ajakan suho. Sedangkan lay? ia hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Mereka memang selalu seperti itu, bermesraan tidak tau tempat. Lalu lay menuju kamarnya untuk mandi.

* * *

"Yaaaa! Baekkiee suapi akuuu.." rajuk chanyeol pada baekhyun yang sedang asik memakan sarapannya, baekhyun tidak menanggapi chanyeol sejak tadi.

"Baekhyun-ah, kasihan sekali chanyeolmu itu merajuk dari tadi" cibir lay.

"Biarkan saja dia, manja sekali minta disuapi" jawab baekhyun singkat.

"sehun saja disuapi luhan hyung, kyungsoo juga menyuapi suho hyung, tapi kenapa aku tidak kau suapiiiii?" chanyeol makin menjadi-jadi. Salahnya sendiri tadi membuat baekhyun kesal karena sangat sulit sekali membangunkan namja tiang yang satu ini.

"menyedihkan sekali kau park chanyeol" ejek lay sambil melahap soup nya.

"ya! Hyung! Daripada kau yang tidak memiliki kekasih. Kau iri kan tidak bisa bermanja manja seperti ku?" jawab chanyeol sok imut.

"oh tidak jangan aegyo-mu itu chaniee" ucap baekhyun seraya memeluk chanyeol. Jujur saja ia memang tidak bisa berlama-lama mendiamkan chanyeolnya. Sementara chanyeol bersmirk ria. Kyungsoo dan suho masih asik suap suapan, sama halnya dengan sehun dan luhan, hingga tiba tiba mata mereka kecuali terbelalak saat lay mengatakan,

"Siapa bilang? Aku bahkan bisa lebih mesra saat bersama kris gege-ku" ucap lay, sedetik kemudia ia langsung menutup mulutnya dan ber-blushing ria. 'astaga aku lupa'

"MWO!" teriak namja yang ada diruangan itu, kecuali lay yang sibuk blushing dan suho yang menyesap teh nya, tentu saja ia tau karena ia melihat sendiri kris yang menggendong lay ala bridal style.

"k-kau sudah resmi pacaran dengan kris hyung?" tanya baekhyun dengan mata yang berbinar..

"aaaaa yixingiee kau sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkan pangeran charming disekolah kita ituu" lanjut baekhyun seraya memeluk lay yang duduk disebelahnya.

Luhan, sehun dan kyungsoo masih shock dengan kata kata lay yang tadi.

"hyung, kau sudah tau?" tanya kyungsoo. Kali ini mereka semua menatap suho penasaran kecuali lay.

"tentu saja, bagaimana tidak? Malam itu lay pulang dengan matanya yang tertutup dan ia berada dalam dekapan kris yang menggendongnya bridal style" jawab suho.

"wahahaha akhirnya kau tidak kesepian lagi hyung" ucap sehun yang langsung dihadiahi jitakan dari lay.

"sudah sudahh, sebaiknya kita lanjutkan sarapan kita lalu bergegas pergi ke kampus" ucap luhan sebagai yang tertua.

"baik hyung" jawab sehun, dan mereka melanjutkan sarapannya dalam diam, tidak seperti tadi.

* * *

Mereka sampai dikampus, dan segera memasuki kelasnya masing masing. Kecuali lay yang tangannya seketika ditarik ke taman belakang. Dan langsung memeluk lay.

"Aku merindukanmu" ucap kris masih memeluk lay erat. Lay tersenyum senang dan membalas pelukan kris.

"Hey, bahkan kita terakhir bertemu kemarin tapi kau sudah merindukan ku saja ge kkk" lay tertawa geli, ia sangat menyukai sikap kris yang selalu ingin ada didekatnya.

"kau terlihat cantik hari ini" ucap kris seraya mengelus pipi lay yang merona.

"Gumawo gege, tapi aku ini namja kkk" lay menatap mata kris.

"iya kau namja yang sangat cantik yang membuat hati gege selalu berbunga-bnga setiap aku melihatmu" gombal kris.

"kkk~ gombal" lay mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, wajahnya sangat memerah menahan malu. Namun matanya melihat kerumunan orang yang sedang berkumpul memenuhi gerbang kampus ini.

"eh, gege? Apa yang terjadi disana?" lay mengerenyit bingung. Ia menatap kembali kerumunan orang itu.

"aku tidak tau lay, sudahlah lebih baik kita ke kelas saja sekarang. Kajja baby" ajak kris seraya merangkul bahu namja yang sangat ia cintai.

* * *

Saat waktunya pulang...

"ommooo...ommooo..." seru baekhyun dan luhan yang sedang melihat namja chingu mereka masing masing dari sebuah bangku taman universitas Gangnam-Gu. Ya.. mata mereka tidak berhenti berkedip memandang pemandangan didepannya. Bagaimana tidak, chanyeol dan sehun sedang berada di kerumunan orang orang yang memadati tempat parkir. Mereka berdua sibuk mengagumi sesuatu yang mereka lihat ditempat parkir itu.

Suho dan kyungsoo yang baru datang dari kantin menyusul baekhyun dan luhan yang masih histeris melihat namja chingunya.

"mengapa orang orang begitu bodoh mengagumi Yeoja itu hingga rela berdesak desakkan hanya karena ingin melihatnya memasuki mobil mewah." Cibir suho seraya ikut memandang pemandangan dihadapannya itu.

"entahlah ge, memang siapa yeoja itu?" tanya kyungsoo.

"aku pun tidak mengenalnya, yang jelas yeoja itu tidak cantik" jawab suho cuek.

"Bagaimana bisa? jika dia tidak cantik kerumunannya tidak akan bisa semakin banyak seperti itu" luhan menunjuk kerumunan yang semakin padat itu. Kyungsoo hanya menggidik ngeri.

"Hahaha tentu saja ia tidak cantik karena yang paling cantik hanya kyungie ku serorang" ucap suho seraya mengelus rambut kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersipu malu, pipinya sudah merona akibat ulah suho.

"aishh hyung kkk" kikik kyungsoo.

"Dimana lay?" tanya baekhyun yang diangguki oleh luhan.

"ia masih sibuk dengan kekasih barunya dikantin" jawab kyungsoo dengan sumringah.

"aku sangat senang lay sudah menemukan pujaan hatinya yang begitu menyayanginya" lanjut kyungsoo.

"entahlah aku tidak yakin dengan namja blasteran itu" ucap suho cuek.

"mengapa seperti itu?" tanya luhan yang penasaran. Suho hanya mengangkat bahunya seolah tidak peduli dengan kris.

Chanyeol dan suho menghampiri mereka berempat dengan ter engah-engah.

"kau melihat apa sampai keringat mu seperti ini?" tanya baekhyun tajam.

"a-anuuu ternyatahh ...huhh hahh panas sekali disana tadi" jawab chanyeol seraya mengusap keringatnya. Baekhyun membantu chanyeol mengusap wajah tampan kekasihnya yang berkeringat itu dengan sapu tangan yang ia bawa.

"bicara yang jelas chaniee" lanjut baekhyun.

"Hyungedeul, ternyata yeoja yang dari tadi menjadi pusat perhatian itu memang sangat cantik sekalii kulitnya putihh, tingginya sangat ideal waah cantik sekali hyung" ucap sehun polos, luhan hanya mempoutkan bibirnya menahan tangis.

"Yak oh sehun! Lihat kekasihmu" tegur chanyeol

"ahhhh mianhae hyungg aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Tetap saja yang paling cantik dimataku hanya kau seorang" ucap sehun seraya memeluk luhan nya yang hampir menangis. Namun luhan membalas pelukan sehun membuat sehun merasa lega karena kemarahan luhannya tidak berlarut-larut. Luhan memang sangat dewasa.

"Jadi sebenarnya siapa dia?" tanya kyungsoo. Suho terlihat tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini.

"dia anak donatur terbesar disekolah ini. Memang dia sangat kaya sekali kelihatannya.. mobil dan pengawalnya sangatlah banyak seperti artis saja" ucap chanyeol.

"kalau aku tinggal bersama orang tua ku sekarang, aku juga pasti tidak kalah kaya dengan yeoja itu. Tetapi aku sedang mencoba mandiri bersama kyungsoo ku" jawab suho angkuh.

"hahh kajja kita pulang, lay akan pulang bersama kris lagi hari ini" timpal kyungsoo. Lalu mereka segera menuju ke mobil masing masing untuk pulang kerumah dan apartment mereka.

* * *

"kau tinggal bersamaku saja di apartment-ku" tawar kris. Lebih tepatnya memerintah lay.

"kenapa aku harus? Apa aku tidak mereptkanmu?" tanya lay ragu.

"tentu saja tidak sama sekali" jawab kris.

"kita bisa berlatih untuk menjadi suami istri kelak. Kau memasak dan menyiapkan semua perlengkapan suamimu yaitu aku dan tugasku adalah melindungi istriku tercinta" ucap kris seraya mencolek hidung lay.

"gege, tapi kan kita belum menikah" jawab lay malu malu. Jelas saja dia sangat ingin menjadi istri dari namja tampan ini, kris.

"kan aku bilang kita hanya latihan baby" kris mengelus rambut lay.

"Kalau gege memaksaku, apa boleh buat? Lagi pula aku juga selalu ingin berada didekatmu" jawab lay.

"Baiklah mulai akhir pekan ini aku akan membantu mu membawa semua barang barangmu ke apartmentku" ucap kris, lay hanya mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan kris.

"kajja kita pulang" ucap kris seraya menggenggam tangan lay untuk menuju ke mobil kris ditempat parkirnya.

* * *

Skip Time

* * *

"kau yakin akan meninggalkan kami lay?" tanya kyungsoo

"tega sekali kau meninggalkan kyungsoo dan namja chingu mesumnya itu hanya berdua" celetuk chanyeol.

"maafkan aku, jika kalian berdua kesepian ajak luhan dan sehun untuk tinggal disini juga, begitu juga baekhyun dan chanyeol kan masih ada dua kamar lagi bukan?" usul lay.

"ahhhh ide bagus, aku dan chanie akan tinggal disini ... bagaimana dengan kalian?" tanya baekhyun kepada sehun dan luhan.

"eumm aku ikut sehun saja" ujar luhan.

"baiklah kami akan tinggal disini juga" jawab sehun. Lay tersenyum,

"kalian tidak akan melarangku kan jika suatu saat aku ingin tinggal disini lagi?" tanya lay penuh harap.

"tentu saja pintu apartment ini akan terbuka lebar untukmu lay" jawab suho.

"cepatlah kembali" lanjut suho.

"aku bahkan belum pergi tapi kau sudah menyuruhku kembali kkkk" jawab lay.

"aku merasa ada yang tidak beres" "ah mungkin perasaanku saja" lanjut suho.

* * *

"ahhh lelah sekali ge" lay menghela nafas dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang kinng size milik pukul 7 malam dan mereka baru selesai membereskan barang barang lay karena kepindahannya.

Kris melihat pemandangan indah itu lagi persis ketika kris melihat lay diruang dance saat pertama kali mereka berbincang beberapa waktu yang lalu. Tubuh lay tercetak jelas karena kaos tipis yang ia gunakan telah basah oleh keringatnya. Lay begitu menggodanya dengan tatapan sayunya karena lay yang kelelahan.

Kris tidak mau tergoda, ia ingat suho pernah berkata jika lay begitu rapuh. Kris akan menjaga lay sampai kapaanpun ia berjanji.

"hey baby jika kau mengantuk bersihkan dulu dirimu lalu pakai piama mu baju mu sudah basah nanti kau sakit" ucap kris seraya mengelus surai rambut lay.

"ne gege" lay mengganti bajunya dikamar mandi yang ada didalam kamar kris.

"aku sudah selesai ge" lay menghampiri kris yang tengah berbaring diranjangnya. Lay memeluk kris seakan takut kehilangan.

"akhirnya aku bisa selalu memelukmu kapanpun aku mau" ucap kris.

"ne gege, lay juga selalu ingin berama gege" lay mengecup pipi tirus kris. Kris mengusap pipi lay yang merona dan tanpa sadar ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah lay. kris memagut bibir plump milik lay dengan sangat lembut, penuh cinta tanpa ada nafsu disela ciuman mereka, hingga kris melepaskan ciumannya karena lay yang sudah kehabisan nafas. wajah lay merona atas perlakuan kris. canggung? Ya, sangat.

ini pertamakalinya mereka melakukan kissing yang begitu panas, dan yaa kris harus mati-matian menahan nafsunya saat melihat mata lay yang sayu yang seakan menggodanya. Kris tidak mau terburu-buru untuk melakukan yang tidak-tidak pada laynya.

"aku mencintaimu lay, selamanya..." ucap kris

"aku akan selalu berada disampingmu saat duka maupun duka, aku berjanji akan selalu melindungimu bahkan jika aku harus mati sekalipun untuk melindungimu, aku rela" lanjut kris.

"jangan berjanji jika kau belum tentu bisa menepati janjimu ge~" jawab lay, ia menatap mata kris dalam.

"kita jalani saja dulu apa yang ada... aku yakin jika kau memang ditakdirkan untukku, kita takkan pernah berpisah" lay tersenyum lembut. Sementara kris? Ia memeluk lay dengan erat.

Lay menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang kris, ia mencoba untuk tidur, kris dengan setia menunggunya hinggga tidur seraya mengelus puncak kepala lay. ia tersenyum menatap wajah damai kekasihnya yang sudah menuju ke alam mimpinya itu. Menikmati setiap inci wajah yang sedang dipeluknya kini, lalu tanpa sadar ia tertidur menyusul namja chingunya dialam mimpi.

* * *

Pagi menjelang lay mengerjapkan kedua matanya dan tersenyum saat melihat namja tampan disampingnya belum juga bangun, lalu lay mengelus pipi kris berniat membangunkannya,

"gege, bangunlah kita harus kekampus" ucap lay dengan sayang, kris menggeliat dalam tidurnya lalu mengerjapkan matanya. ia langsung mengelus puncak kepala lay dan mengecup kening namja yang sangat ia cintai itu.

"mana ciuman selamat pagiku?" rajuk kris.

Wajah lay merona, lalu ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah namja tampan dihadapannya kini. Ia mengecup singkat bibir kris, namun kris menahan tengkuk lay lalu kembali melakukan ciuman panas seperti yang semalam ia lakukan pada lay hingga lay membutuhkan pasokan oksigen kembali.

lay menarik tangan kris agar beranjak dari kasurnya dan mendorong kris kearah kamar mandi "Ya gegee kita bisa terlambat nantiii" lay mempoutkan bibirnya imut. Kris terkekeh dan bergegas mandi.

mereka bersiap siap untuk berangkat ke kampus setelah selesai mereka sarapan dan langsung menuju ke kampus menggunakan mobil kris seperti biasanya.

* * *

saat sampai di kampus lay segera berlari menjauhi kris dan melambaikan tangannya ia sudah terlambat.

"Sampai jumpa nanti, aku akan menunggu gege disini nanti sepulang sekolah" pekik lay sambil melambaikan tangannya pada kris. mereka sudah sampai di kampus dan akan memasuki kelas masing masing. ketika lay sudah tidak terlhat lagi ,kris membalikkan badannya asal dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang kelasnya namun ada seorang yeoja yang menabrak kris.

BRUKK

"aishhh appooo" ucap yeoja cantik itu...

"aah mian...hae" kris terkejut begitu melihat yeoja yang ada dihadapannya kini.

"k-kauuuuu!" ucap mereka bersamaan

* * *

-TOBECONTINUED-

maaf baru sempet update lagi, maaf juga yang nunggu lama update annya mian *bow

sebenernya konfliknya belum begitu kelihatan mungkin dichapter depan nanti bakal ketahuan ada apa sebenernya sama yeoja yang nabrak kris itu..

tunggu terus ya tetep dukung crita ini GUMAWOOO ^^


End file.
